The present invention generally relates to time keeping apparatuses, such as time clocks and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for tracking time attendance of either a single dedicated user or alternatively, multiple non-dedicated users, in a selectively interchangeable manner, using a single multi-function electronic hand-held device, such as a personal digital assistant or cell phone.
It is common for employees to “clock-in” and “clock-out” when checking in and checking out of work, such as when arriving at work, taking a lunch break and leaving for the day. Traditionally, a separate time clock or piece of equipment is used with an electronically swiped card, or a clock used to record the time entry, or punch numbers or holes on so-called punch cards. In other instances, makeshift charts are made where one must input his or her own date and time when clocking in and clocking out.
In these time sheet and time clock systems, an intermediary must transfer data recorded by the employees to other areas of the payroll system. These transfers are time consuming and increase the likelihood of errors in the data. Moreover, paper time sheets and punch cards can be lost, raising questions as to the actual number of hours worked.
In some work environments, such as a construction jobsite or other employment situations wherein the employees are traveling from jobsite to jobsite, it is difficult to monitor when employees check in and check out or are performing certain tasks. This is due to the fact that such work sites are often outdoors and not conducive to the traditional time clock apparatuses. A company can lose thousands of dollars per year when employees arrive fifteen minutes late and leave fifteen minutes early, but do not reflect it on the written time sheets.
More recently, computer-based time keeping systems have been implemented. These computer-based time keeping systems, however, are usually permanently installed at a work site. Furthermore, there is required an interconnectivity between the various computer-based time keeping apparatuses. For example, Arghavanifard et al. (U.S. Publication No. 2005/0177477) discloses a multi-user computer software time attendance tracking system, wherein the software is accessed at the individual worker's computer work stations, which has been transferred to a central computer for calculating the hours worked, benefits, etc. While eliminating the problems associated with paper time sheets and punch cards and the like, this system presents its own drawbacks with respect to those workers who are mobile and move from jobsite to jobsite.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,298,673 to Pappas et al. discloses a time attendance system designed to be used in harsh conditions, such as outdoor jobsites. The time attendance system utilizes portable touch buttons which are brought into contact with the time attendance clock placed at the jobsite. Periodically, the time attendance records are extracted and downloaded from the time attendance clocks and brought to a central processor. This system enables the accurate time keeping of multiple employees at multiple jobsites. However, there are various drawbacks to this system as well. There must be at least one time attendance clock at each given jobsite. Moreover, each of the workers must know the location of the time attendance clock at each location and physically present themselves at that location to clock-in and out. Some jobsites can be fairly large, requiring either that the worker take time to travel from his or her location to the time attendance clock, or the employer place multiple time attendance devices throughout the jobsite. Another potential problem is that the time attendance devices are operated by batteries, and in the event the battery runs out of power, the time attendance device is unable to record time attendance records. Also, there is the chance that the time attendance device may fail to function.
U.S. Publication No. 2002/0175211 to Dominquez et al. discloses a time and attendance system and method for monitoring employees at remote work sites, such as construction sites. Dominquez et al. disclose one or more portable recording devices, which include means for identifying the geographic location of the device, a digital camera for capturing a visual image of the employees upon each such event, a keypad for the employee's entry of an I.D. upon clocking into or out of a work site, as well as a display. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the creation and installation of such devices would be very expensive. Moreover, these devices would suffer the same drawbacks as the Pappas et al. devices described above.
U.S. Publication No. 2005/0021428 to Costello discloses a time management system for mobile employees. The mobile employees, in communication with the system web server via a cell phone or PDA, enter time transaction data using the mobile computing device's web browser. Based upon the employee's predefined profile, custom web pages are presented requesting employee's specific time transaction information. The employee must enter a screen name and password using the mobile phone keypad to gain access to the secured server with the time keeping software. Moreover, once logged-on, the employee must select the appropriate activity and client from scrolling menus displayed on the mobile computing device's screen to enter time-related information or to receive information stored on the server regarding a task performed. This is a multi-step process which is time consuming and can be aggravating. Moreover, Costello does not disclose the use of such a device in association with multiple employees, but rather specifically states that the system protects against unauthorized access of data by having defined administrative user privileges. Yet another potential problem is that the mobile telephone device must have access to the internet in order to access the time tracking software on the web server. In certain geographical areas, such access is simply not available.
There are situations, such as in the construction industry, where individuals travel from jobsite to jobsite. Moreover, often times these individuals charge different rates either for the different job or activity which they are conducting at the time. For example, the individual may charge one hourly rate for travel time between jobsites, another hourly rate for foundation work, and yet another hourly rate for framing. There also exists the need for the individual to not only conveniently track the time for each of these for himself, but also for others. For example, there exists the possibility that a foreman, supervisor or the like may arrive at a jobsite and find that the time attendance device is not functioning, has been damaged due to vandalism, or even stolen. In such a case, it would be highly desirable for the supervisor, foreman, etc. to be able to not only track his or her time, but also track the time of the employees at that jobsite.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a time attendance tracking system for one or more employees which tracks the mobile employees between various jobsites and when they perform various duties. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other related advantages.